Hold On Tight
by transmuting
Summary: Soul and Maka are fighting. He gives into his urges and finds a way to silence her temper.


There was no one on the planet that could piss Soul off the way Maka did. She had a mouth on her, and insane (albeit sexy as hell) one that liked to spout crazy theories about his true intentions, and never made any fucking _sense_. He was often amazed by her conclusion jumps, especially when it came to the small fangirl following that he'd accumulated over the years, especially since being named the Last Death Scythe. Somehow the appeal of that was just sexier to all of them and Maka didn't like that. She didn't like that one bit.

Sometimes when she was spouting those insane stories about how it was just a matter of time before he started to make his way to other women, he had the urge to show her just how dedicated he was to her. He had the urge to shut her up with his tongue and his fingers, to replace her tirades with moans of pleasure. Sometimes he got those urges in the middle of boiling water for pasta night, which was really not the best time to get them because dinner really _did_ have to be made since most of their arguments tended to happen when they were both hungry and tired.

Today just happened to be one of those days and it also just happened to be one of those times when Soul decided fuck it on food and went with his gut. Her back was pinned against the counter top next to the stove as he smashed his mouth into hers, tugging her body close and immediately sucking her lower lip between his teeth. Canines bit down hard enough to get a muffled cry from her, but not so roughly as to draw blood. It was that perfect amount of pain that always made her back arch and her hands grip onto his shirt. Her mouth tasted sweet, like chocolate, and he knew she'd decided to slip in some dessert before dinner for once - a habit of hers that always made her crankier because sugar was never good for stabilizing either of their moods.

But damn if it didn't taste good on his tongue.

He didn't take his time pushing up her skirt, fingers immediately searching out the heat of her center and pressing roughly against it through the cloth of her underwear. She pulled back from the kiss, a heated, "_Soul!_" falling from her lips and getting a small chuckle from him.

"No - no, you can't - I'm _angry_ at you, you bastard, you - you -" A finger slipped in under the hem, brushing over her folds an she was effectively cut off, her body shivering and muscles tightening from the touch. "Oh, _God_."

"Naughty little thing, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear as he pushed two fingers inside of her easily. "I didn't know arguing with me turned you on so much." His fingers started to move inside of her, thrusting none-too-gently and making her body stiffen and her toes curl. She didn't bother answering him, words currently failing to come to her anyway and being replaced with guttural noises that showed just how much she was enjoying this side of him.

His head dipped to bite down on the area of her neck where it met her shoulder, sucking at the skin and raising her cries up a full octave. Her hips began to buck in time with the thrusts of his fingers and one of her hands came up to grip his hair, pulling on it tightly and making him release his own moan of pleasure at the sensation that went over his scalp. His free hand reached down to carefully undo his zipper, pulling his arousal out from the confides of his boxers.

Withdrawing his fingers, Soul didn't bother warning her as he quickly lined himself up with her entrance and sheathed himself in one quick, hard thrust. Her head fell back, knocking against the cupboard gently and her mouth was open in a silent scream. He didn't wait for her to adjust, hips immediately beginning to pump against hers, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to try and lock him there. It proved awkward, though, as her grip on the counter would slip and he'd have to catch her before she fell off the edge. He whimpered at the jerking, finally pulling out and making her shake her head.

"No - no, what are you —"

He didn't reply, simply putting her down on her feet before turning her around. He pushed down on her back, pulling back on her waist and forcing her to bend over, hands gripping onto the edge of the counter to steady herself.

"Hold on tightly," he all but growled, before once again pushing his hardened cock into her. It almost felt deeper this way and the proof of her enjoying it came with the almost shriek of pleasure that echoed through the apartment. His hands went to grip her hair, wrapping it around his fist, and holding on tightly as he began to thrust, each one quick and rough and easily pouring out each one of his frustrations. Her own hips moved back against his, the slapping of skin against jeans stranger than the usual noises that came from sex. He whimpered as his free hand dug into the skin of her lower back, keeping himself steady as they rode one another.

"Fuck, Soul - oh _Jesus_, harder! Please - if you just - that's the spot, that's it!" Her voice was filled with desperation, her movements becoming more jerky, needy even and making his head spin. "God, I'm gonna - I'm so close, I —"

He felt her body squeeze tightly around his, sucking down on his erection and making it almost impossible to move. He continued to rock for a few more thrusts, until finally he reached that cliff and went tumbling down with her, spilling inside of her and making her insides light with fire.

He was quick to catch her before her knees gave out, pulling her back against him as he fell out of her body, and curling them both up safely onto the kitchen floor. As their heart rates started to slow and their breathing returned to normal, Soul couldn't help but let out a low laugh.

"What?" Maka grumbled against the skin of his chest, not letting herself look up at him. Or maybe she was just too tired to be able to.

"If I'd known it was this easy to shut you up, I would've done this months ago." He was rewarded with a rough slap against his arm, that only made him laugh a little harder. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

She huffed a little, but he could feel the smile form against him. "I love you, too, asshole."


End file.
